


Cricket in the Storm

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [42]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Onceuponaland Raound 8 Challenge 22: Bad Pair O Dee<br/>-<br/>Singing in the Rain (Gene Kelley – 1952)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cricket in the Storm

**Title:** Cricket in the Storm  
 **Word Count:** 357  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Emma Ruby Regina Archie Pongo.  
 **Parodied Series:** Singing in the Rain (Gene Kelley – 1952) 

 

**Cricket in the Storm**   
Emma looked at the clouds in the sky and sighed. It was another day of dark stormy skies. She began to wonder if they had rain in the Enchanted Forest. 

She stepped inside Granny’s diner just as the rain started to pour. 

Ruby was looking out the window as if she was waiting for something to happen. 

“What’s up?” Emma asked. 

“I’m just waiting to see if he does it again.” Ruby said. 

“Who does what?” Emma asked. 

“I think she is talking about the bug and his thing he does in the rain.” Regina said from the booth next to the door. 

“The bug? Oh! You mean Archie because he is Jiminy Cricket.” Emma frowned. “I’m sheriff so somebody better tell me what is going on.” 

“The bug has a thing about musicals.” Regina said. “Sometimes he likes to pretend he’s in one.” 

Ruby sighed and looked back out the window. Suddenly she pointed out the window. “There he is! Pongo is with him.” 

Emma went to the window to look where Ruby pointed. She started laughing. “Oh you have to be kidding me.” 

On the main street of Storybrooke, Archie Hopper was dancing with his open umbrella and singing loudly. 

Emma opened the door to call out to him. 

Archie danced by singing. “I’m singing in the rain. Just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling! I’m happy again.”

Pongo chimed in with a surprisingly in key howl. 

Archie started to tap dance in a puddle as Pongo chased his tail. 

Archie swung his umbrella open umbrella out in front of him. He opened and closed it as he circled in the middle of the street three times. 

Pongo howled again and they both broke into another chorus of the song. 

Emma turned to Regina and raised an eyebrow. “What did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything. He came up with that weirdness all on his own.” Regina said. “I guess the bug likes the rain.” 

Emma watched as Archie and Pongo danced through a puddle singing at the top of their lungs. She was secretly impressed. They were actually really good. 


End file.
